


Cock Tease

by missbeizy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando's coy position--head tilted, arms bent at an angle with fingers pointing in Elijah's direction--grates on Elijah's nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cock Tease

"Cock tease," Elijah snarls under his breath across the table. Orlando smirks, taking advantage of the rest of the table's absorption in conversation to sink the half-mangled banana further between his lips.

"Don't know what you're on about, mate," comes the honey-coated gravel reply. Orlando's coy position--head tilted, arms bent at an angle with fingers pointing in Elijah's direction--grates on Elijah's nerves.

Orlando's tongue lashes out against the fruit, a glimpse of wet just before it claims a bite and lips come down around the mouthful. Through the hideous orange of Orlando's ill-fitting t-shirt Elijah can just see the outline of nipples, and suddenly he realizes why Orlando always wears those kinds of shirts to breakfast.

"Fucking cock tease!" Elijah reiterates, turning his thoughts to less...phallic fruits. Like melons. Right. Melons. Big, ripe, juicy...

Orlando rips a slice of orange in half with his front teeth, tearing tender pockets of membrane in the fruit and sending droplets of juice onto his long fingers. He laughs at something Dom just whispered in his ear and pops a finger into his mouth, sucking off the sticky residue.

Elijah wonders how long it'd take him to empty the fruit bowl and smash it to pieces over Orlando's great big half-bald skull. Orlando notices Elijah's scowl and frowns sympathetically.

"Did you want this?" he says by way of apology, dangling the bitten slice of orange, whose juices fall on the table messily.

"No," Elijah says.

"No?" Orlando asks.

"No--mrrph!" Orlando slides the fruit between Elijah's lips, letting his fingers touch the silky softness just inside before retreating. He brings his fingertips to his mouth, sucks them dry of Elijah's taste, and then winks. He shoves back from the table, gets grabbed around the neck by Billy and hauled off across mess tent.


End file.
